


【现pa】长蜂×引诱

by kyugen



Category: no - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyugen/pseuds/kyugen





	【现pa】长蜂×引诱

“我回来了。”

虽然浦岛不在家，就算这样说了也不会有人理睬，长曾祢还是照常在反手合上门的同时如此喊道。他在玄关换了鞋子，拎着手里的口袋往里走，瞥见客厅沙发上趴着玩手机的蜂须贺时愣了一下，走过去把手臂搭在沙发靠背。

“蜂须贺，吃冰淇淋吗？”

 

大少爷一脸冷淡地瞥他一眼，窸窸窣窣坐起来从吊在他手掌上的口袋里挑了一盒冰淇淋。沙发边缘修长的双腿叠在一起，上面的那条悠闲地轻轻摇晃，蜂须贺把手机放在白皙的大腿上，左手拿着冰淇淋的盒子，右手捏着冰淇淋勺，低着头喂进嘴里一勺冰淇淋，翘起小指滑动着手机屏幕。长曾祢挑着眉头就站在他身后看着最近越来越不拘小节的大少爷，从口袋里挑出个雪糕扯开包装叼在嘴里，拎着剩下的解暑甜品往厨房走去。

冰柜的冷气肉眼可见地飘起白烟，长曾祢不像蜂须贺总是小口小口慢条斯理地吃这些东西，几口咬得只剩个木棍叼在嘴里，然后翻出午餐的食材准备起来。

油水下锅划一圈，下了菜后就滋滋作响。长曾祢低声哼着去超市的路上听见的音响音乐，没什么稳定的调子，只是随便地自娱自乐着。

不过他一个放在哪里都会被当作五大三粗的邋遢汉子的大男人，烹饪并不是那些影视作品里常会出现的反差萌的细腻喜好。从他上了高中开始家里两个大人就开始自在放纵地游山玩水把他们三个丢在家里，生活费虽然没什么问题，请个厨娘还是有些勉强的。下面两个弟弟一个才国小二年级，一个刚上国中不久还养尊处优，长曾祢看着天天跟宝贝的小乌龟玩英雄游戏的三弟和三百六十度甩脸子给他看的二弟，忽然觉得双亲把他领养回家就是等着有朝一日当个免费保姆。

所以说烹饪不是喜好，只是生活所迫。好在长曾祢意外的细腻还小有天分，即便是蜂须贺那挑剔的口味也能满足，就这么油盐酱醋茶地把两个弟弟好生拉扯大了，按时投喂弟弟也就成了习惯，而且与其说烹饪有趣，倒不如说像猫一样不管平时怎么样，到了饭点就会自觉找过来的蜂须贺更有趣一点——

就像现在，长曾祢眼睛转了下，嘴角微微扬起来。蜂须贺把盒子扔在一边，打开冰箱拎出大麦茶到了一杯，拉开椅子坐下来等着。饭菜一一上桌，长曾祢习惯性地先摆在蜂须贺面前，再去准备了自己的，坐在他斜对着的座位。

“还在看手机，”从他回来开始，蜂须贺的眼睛就没离开过手机屏幕，葱白的手指灵巧地点来点去，长曾祢的视线从他指尖沿着手臂向上扫过宽松背心与身体的缝隙，收回来落在面前的饭菜上，“什么东西这么有趣，学校的朋友吗？”

“要你管。”

蜂须贺冷淡地回他一句，和长曾祢浑厚低沉的嗓音相比，大少爷的细嫩未免显得太稚气未脱。他回了条消息，抬起手把自从被放养后就没再剪过的长发左一下右一下地拢到脑后，从手腕上咬着发绳弄到手指，把紫藤般的长发吊成马尾。长曾祢的视线似有似无地从他端起的手臂扫过，蜂须贺目光虚虚地看着桌面两人中间的地方，不动声色地整理了下有些歪掉的背心，端起饭碗把米白饱满的米饭喂进嘴里。

「比如说吃饭的时候，稍微地露出一点齿尖舌尖，那种若隐若现有意无意地模样，不是就很诱人吗？」

蜂须贺看着屏幕上来自“笑面君”的对话，视线飘了飘，轻咬着筷子尖舔去粘在上面的饭粒，一并筷子低了头，捧过汤碗掩饰有些发烫的脸。

「要不试一下不小心把饮料什么的弄到衣服上，胸口之类的地方比较好哦，本能地挑开领口的时候，胸口的神秘领域可是很美好的（笑）」

蜂须贺差点一口汤喷出去，勉强着屏住气咽下汤水，还是被呛到咳了起来。对面的长曾祢好像被他吓到愣了一下，很快起身绕过桌子往他身边走来，蜂须贺一边掩着嘴咳着，一边飞快地戳了戳屏幕调到了其他页面。

“没事吧？”

长曾祢抽了两张纸巾递给他，蜂须贺一把抢过来，掩着鼻子从另一侧起身往水池走去——

在吃饭时候做这种事情太危险了，这种高端操作他还做不来。

 

长曾祢先吃完了饭在池子里洗着碗，蜂须贺过了一会儿把自己的餐具端过来放到旁边，打开冰柜又翻了盒冰淇淋。

“想吃的话再等一会儿吧，才刚吃过饭，胃会不舒服的。”

“啰嗦。”

大少爷像抱怨监管者多事的孩子一样嘟囔一句，从餐具架里拿了个勺子带去客厅。满手泡沫的长曾祢回过头看着他藤紫色的马尾跟着他的步子轻快地蹦跶着，露出细白的后颈和肩膀，带着思忖低下头冲洗餐具和双手，装了盘茶点也往客厅走去。

蜂须贺和之前一样一整条趴在沙发上，支着手臂捧着手机，长发从他后背滑落下去垂到沙发外，单薄的背心在身体与沙发的压迫间勒出几条皱褶，在腰与臀划出的弧线间陷落，露出小节腰身。松紧腰的短裤圈在他腰身更显得体态纤细，细软的布料温顺地随着身体曲线铺落在沙发上，将腿根与大腿恰到好处地分区，依稀透出三角内裤的轮廓。

白皙的脚踝像倒挂的钟摆和猫的尾巴一样摇摇晃晃得晃眼，长曾祢默不作声地端着下颌，收回视线打开电视。就算是他这么大大咧咧的，平时在家里因为有蜂须贺在也顶多是穿着宽松的长近膝盖的短裤和背心，偶尔刚洗过澡上身只搭着毛巾都会被眼神厮杀嫌弃一番，而不久前开始蜂须贺这家伙不知道是太不在意他还是太当自己家，不知道什么时候买了看起来比女性丝绸睡衣的布料还柔软的这身衣服，在这炎炎夏日里大大方方地露出大片的皮肤甚至几乎整条的腿，全没了矜持模样地懒洋洋或趴或躺在家里四处——

让长曾祢开始犹豫要不要稍微说他几句，别是在大学里跟着狐朋狗友学坏了。

“蜂——蜂须贺！”

正想着，蜂须贺回过头，伸长了手去拿放在茶几上的冰淇淋盒子。长曾祢抢先去一步抢过了盒子，也不客气地就这么顶着蜂须贺还挡在腿前的手走过去。

“晚点再去冰箱拿吧，听话。”

长曾祢说着从他面前走过，顺手按在抬起头的蜂须贺脑袋上揉了揉。正想抗议的蜂须贺被这一按咽了到嘴边的话，翻身从沙发上跳起来追去长曾祢面前伸手去抢他手里的盒子。

“你管那么多干什么，我都放了好一会儿了！”长曾祢本能地举高了手，蜂须贺跟着他的动作踮起脚伸着手向上够着，奈何身高差在那里，葱白的手指抓啊抓的也碰不到，蜂须贺有些气地捶在他胸口抓上衣服，盯着他手里的冰淇淋盒转作拉在他臂弯试图将他手臂拽下来，“这是我的自由，你凭什么妨碍我——哎！”

长曾祢反应不及，被他拽得端着冰淇淋盒的手歪了下，而蜂须贺之前是开了盖子松松掩着，原本就是想等化一些后再甜腻腻地吃的，盖子滑落下来从蜂须贺胸口弹开落去地上，稍许融化的冰淇淋顺着倾斜的盒子滑落，一大滴坠在蜂须贺背心的领口边缘向下滑去，在蜂须贺收回手向后躲闪时，跟着追上去的背心一起贴上他的胸口。

“啊。”

凉意激得蜂须贺轻叫一声，一时愣在那里张着手低头看向胸口。融化的冰淇淋从胸口继续滑落，沿着腹线落到肚脐，让蜂须贺不禁收起小腹，有些不知所措地站在那里。

“掉进去了？”

长曾祢惊讶地问着，挑了手指拨开他的领子看了一眼，蜂须贺的领口从指尖弹开，一时两人都愣在那里。蜂须贺脑袋里落停一拍，刚想把手按在胸口，又抗拒着冰淇淋的粘黏感顿在空中，转瞬红了脸，跺了下脚气冲冲地往浴室走去。

“你这个蠢货！”

 

浴室里不一会儿便传来水声，长曾祢坐在之前蜂须贺躺着的地方看着电视，转了目光盯着面前茶几上又化了不少的冰淇淋，干脆拿起来一仰头倒进嘴里，然后拿过勺子吃起来。

不管蜂须贺信不信，他真不是故意的，毕竟如果感到有什么掉进衣服里的话，人的本能就是挑开领口去看一眼确认一下吧。

方才的景象在脑袋里加了滤镜定格在模糊不清的画面，长曾祢吃着冰淇淋看着电视，电视讲了什么他也没注意，冰淇淋进嘴里什么滋味他也没注意。他长长叹了一口气，倒不是为蜂须贺在他面前过度的矜持造成的距离感，而是他也一样矜持着总是避开视线。

照说兄弟之间，男人也好，男孩也好，没什么见不得人的，就是现在浦岛有时候也会跟两个哥哥一起泡澡——当然这两个哥哥是分开的。但长曾祢和蜂须贺就不太一样，蜂须贺早在他刚来时候就一脸冷淡地划出一米远的隔离区，就是一起去海边玩也得三个人准备两套沙滩遮阳用品。蜂须贺没在他面前忘记过长袖防晒衣，他也从来避开看见大少爷身上手脚腕之内的裸露皮肤，于蜂须贺是尽数的防备，于他就，更多是主观性的避嫌了。

在葬礼上见面的时候，蜂须贺还是躲在母亲身后的蘑菇头小家伙。刚上国中的长曾祢露出没有生气的微笑向他打着招呼，小家伙睁大了亮亮的翠玉色眼睛看着他，突然就撅起嘴别过头哼了一声，弄得长曾祢不知为何笑起来，一边笑着一边眼泪就突兀地卸了闸，已然有着挺直脊背的觉悟的少年被温柔地拥在女人怀中安抚，蜂须贺仰头看着抚在小哥哥头上的父亲的手，跑过去踩了他一脚一溜烟跑走了。

想到这会儿长曾祢不禁笑起来。谁想到葬礼上还要忙着找个不知道跑到哪里去的小孩子，长曾祢生长在宅子里对四处都熟悉，在仓库外面的角落里发现抱着腿蹲在墙角的小家伙，颇有兄长气场地伸出手去，带着两手臂的爪印牵着小家伙回到长辈身边。结果小家伙倒像是受了委屈一样一抽鼻子哭起来，还想扑到母亲怀里撒撒娇像之前长曾祢那样被哄慰，女人一句“长曾祢以后就是小蜂的哥哥了，那么就交给你吧”让小家伙的哭声瞬间扬了一倍，长曾祢还愣了片刻才明白过来女人的意味，红了红眼圈，拉过小家伙按在怀里，学着之前两个大人的模样安抚着，虽然没大成效，过了会儿哭声没了大人来找时，长曾祢抱着蜂须贺坐在椅子上，哭累睡去的两个孩子倒确实挺像对兄弟。

之后长曾祢就搬到了蜂须贺家里，开始了和抱着最小的弟弟不给他的蜂须贺对峙的生活。但是事与愿违，浦岛偏偏从小就更黏这个新哥哥，蜂须贺一开始还争风吃醋，等大了些到了国中时候就懒得管他们了。

继承了双亲气质的大少爷就这么初显叛逆，但双亲和长曾祢都知道这孩子聪明也懂事就都没管过，所以注意到蜂须贺在双亲出门后开始留长头发时，长曾祢什么都没说，刚好生日时候给他选礼物，在礼品店站到了被催问是不是有女朋友，挑了个精致的和风发饰惴惴不安地给了他。在生日礼物堆中的蜂须贺漫不经心地接过他的礼物打开看了眼，什么都没说又合了盒子放到旁边继续拆着其他的礼物，但第二天收拾礼品盒的时候长曾祢也没见到自己的盒子，姑且就当作是被收下了。

那之后蜂须贺的头发越来越长，长到了腰间，长曾祢大学时候跟着兄弟们闹也留长到背上过，但自己毛糙的发质也不合适，干脆一剪子修到颈处松松扎起一撮。再然后长曾祢毕了业找了工作，蜂须贺也考上了附近的大学走读，与之前两人都是学生时相比，只有三人的居处似乎经营得愈加有家庭的味道。

所以要说是什么时候发现自己对蜂须贺有更多的关注的话，差不多就像是一个成年人回忆国小时候第一个欺负的女孩子一样。长曾祢红着老脸扶着额头，不敢回忆青年时期第一次处理生理需求时满脑子都是披着柔软长发的蜂须贺的自己。

男人的妄想总是夸张又充满激情的，紫藤花般的长发凌乱地披散在赤裸的白皙躯体上的景象比“文艺作品”更加诱人。长曾祢仍旧会时常想起他小时候一边挣扎一边攥紧抓着自己的手、一边肆意地大哭一边在胸口蹭着鼻子的模样，只不过长大后臆想中的孩子也成长作身体成熟体态出挑的青年，白皙的皮肤都透着剔透的绯色，翠玉般的眼被水花染得一塌糊涂。

长曾祢抹了把脸，试图让自己冷静下来，从糟糕地妄想中摆脱。一开始他还只是为把义理的弟弟当作妄想对象怀有罪恶感，但后来意识到这份妄想的产生并非是处于纯粹的生理需求而是情绪使然时，长曾祢就开始有意识地将之掩埋戒掉，删掉了手机里和他有关的全部照片，对“文艺作品”和女人都提不起兴趣就干脆连生理需求也一起抛去脑后。对于自制力长曾祢还是有充足的自信的，毕竟和蜂须贺从小斗到大，承受力抗压力忍耐力都是常人所不能及的，可碰上蜂须贺的事情时，身体反应的人性本能仍旧是不受理智控制的。

所以蜂须贺最近突然开始的明目张胆，就像是刻意拿根锥子往他的自制力上戳。大夏天的穿得也少，支个帐篷可不好解释，长曾祢就避得远了些，却也似乎反倒是因此让蜂须贺更对他的存在毫不在意，不知道什么时候就发展成了那种轻飘飘的睡衣，举止也在他的主观意识里显得愈加妩媚。

这可不行吧，长曾祢！

长曾祢拍拍脸对自己吼道。蜂须贺也不是孩子了，“第一次处理生理需求”的成就说不定也早就做完了，小家伙长得好看气质也傲人，在学校里看起来也很受欢迎的样子，说不定嘴上不肯交代，早就交了不知道几个女朋友了。

这样一想心火平缓了些，长曾祢戳着早就空了的冰淇淋盒，准备去厨房再拿两个，一个给自己降降火，一个化一化留给蜂须贺。他用勺子敲着盒子，走到中途听见浴室水声停息拉门划开，蜂须贺的声音传出来，喊着他的名字。

“长曾祢！你过来！”

“哦！”长曾祢漫不经心地应着声，丢了盒子打开冰柜，“在呢，怎么了？”

“我忘记拿衣服了，你帮我拿一套过来！”

“诶？你随便拿浴巾裹裹自己拿不就好了。”

“……你以为谁都像你一样大大咧咧的吗！”

大少爷气焰挺足。长曾祢笑起来，一手拿着两个冰淇淋，一手拿着两个勺子往浴室走去，停在门外往墙上一靠

“你确定要我帮你拿？我房间里可没有你的尺码。”

“我——”

蜂须贺声音哽了住。他从来不让长曾祢进他房间，长曾祢也一直都遵守着规矩。

“就这一次。挂在衣帽架上的随便拿一套就行——你要是敢翻我东西，你看我之后怎么收拾你。”

“好好。”

长曾祢连声应着，打开一盒冰淇淋放在茶几上化着，带着另一盒边吃边往蜂须贺房间走过去。

“我进去了。”

虽然没有人会回应也早就已经得到了允许，长曾祢还是这样说道，将手放上了门把手，拧动着将门打开。

风冲进窗户铺在他脸上，长曾祢眯着只眼合上门，打量了眼房间，在角落看到蜂须贺说的衣帽架。大少爷房间里干净又整洁，东西都一丝不苟地整齐摆放着，长曾祢没多在意，收回视线准备随便拿一套给他带下去，但挂在上面的只有上衣而已，蜂须贺应该没有打算光着下面大大方方地溜达出来，稍加思忖后长曾祢再一次打量房间，想看看有没有留在外面的内衣和裤子。

就算是大少爷也会在椅子上堆衣服。长曾祢把背心搭在手臂上，舀了口冰淇淋，叼着勺子往桌前的椅子走去。他随手把椅背上挂着的几件衣服都拎起来丢到床上翻找，除了感慨一下比自己的衣服小了好几圈的尺码，还稍微感觉有些不太对。也许现在的男孩子都喜欢这种轻飘飘还精致好看的衣服吧，长曾祢揉了揉布料，确实是手感不错，蜂须贺催喊的声音从楼下传上来，长曾祢哼着声，拎了条内裤拎了条短裤一同搭在手臂上从他房间退出去。

“蜂须贺，我给你放——”

长曾祢直接拉开了外面的门，完全没想到视野旁边会站着个白花花的身影。散着湿漉漉的头发的蜂须贺正对着镜子拎着圈在腰间的浴巾，看到长曾祢闯进来愣在那里，翠玉色的眼睛在片刻后肉眼可见地睁大。

“你就不会先问一声吗！”干什么擅自闯进来！

“你不是不肯围浴巾吗。”我以为你还在里面。

长曾祢抓住差点掉到地上的冰淇淋，无视了已经没有挽救意义的勺子。在面前的蜂须贺裸着上身，打湿的发丝丝缕缕缠在胸口手臂，小家伙气红了脸用左手捏着浴巾去抢他手臂上挂着的衣服，眨了眨眼才看清指尖捏着的是自己的内裤。

“……不是让你不要随便翻我东西吗！”

“我以为你内裤短裤也要一起换啊。”

蜂须贺一把从他手臂上扯过衣服往外推着他，还没系好的浴巾从腰上滑落下去绊着脚踝。蜂须贺还来不及叫上一声就直冲着长曾祢扑到下去，长曾祢忙端好冰淇淋的盒子用左臂臂弯和右手接住他，让手臂揉上了柔软的腰身，蹲下身把小家伙护在了怀里。

“你小心一点。”长曾祢松了口气，手本能地在他腰间拢了拢，“没事吧？”

映入双眼的是藤紫色的头顶和一览无遗的躯体，长曾祢忽然意识到面前的就是臆想中总是出现的淫靡景象，他倒吸一口凉气松开手向后躲去跌坐，失去支撑的蜂须贺还来不及撑起身就又落到地上，恼羞成怒的大少爷撑着手臂，半侧身体红着眼盯向他，莫名一副要哭出来的模样，看得长曾祢心里忽然揪紧起来。

“蠢货！”

蜂须贺含着哭腔气冲冲地骂着，一甩手把拿给他换的衣服砸到长曾祢脸上。大少爷狠狠地合着门框砸在半边身子还在门里的长曾祢腿上，一下合不上就再来一下，手劲一如既往地凶残，砸得他生疼。

“抱歉抱歉。”

摔这一下估计挺疼的，长曾祢抬了手臂挡住门，把落到怀里的衣服扫去一边起身去扶不满地挣扎着的蜂须贺。蜂须贺甩开他的手退回去侧坐在浴巾上，修长的腿人鱼扫尾般划开，小家伙双手并在身前攥紧身下的浴巾，披着一身紫藤气狠狠地仰起头盯着他，方才被甩开的长曾祢定格在那里愣愣看着小家伙脸颊上划过的一道水线，脑袋里一片混乱着什么都想不明白。

面前的家伙还是一副可怜兮兮的模样怔在那里，蜂须贺气得头皮都在发麻，指尖也不住颤抖着。浓烈的委屈在身体里聚起奇怪的感觉，如果是小时候他会胡闹，会任性，可现在他只是绷着脸死死咬住下唇，瞪着蠢得要死的长曾祢，有大喊大叫的冲动却又在无力感中完全不知道该如何发泄，就只是让眼泪抢先其他反应，不受控制地涌出来。

“蜂——”

“你走！”

蜂须贺向后窜去抱着腿躲开长曾祢伸出的手，扯过身下的浴巾甩向他。小家伙气鼓着脸别过头抱住双腿坐在那里，被长发裹作个藤紫色的茧，眼睛和脸上都是一片剔透的红，要漾出血一样。

“蜂——唉……”

长曾祢看着手里的浴巾，再看了看丢在地板上的换洗衣服。

“你先披着，我再给你拿一套去。”

这样就好了吧——虽然这样想着，不等绽开浴巾披到他身上，小家伙又狠狠瞪他一眼，泪珠都好像比刚才大了几圈。长曾祢一筹莫展地沉沉叹着气，蹲下身姑且先像他说的那样做着，蜂须贺忽然一把揪着他的领子将他扯近到面前，长曾祢睁大了眼看着近在咫尺地瞪着他的玉色眸子，在皮肤感受到的温热气息中不禁屏住了呼吸，短短的一瞬冲动闯破了理智，让他一把抓上蜂须贺的肩膀，把面前湿漉漉的小家伙按在了地上。

野兽般粗鲁的呼吸，即便是长曾祢自己也能感受得到。他不会感觉不到自己身体的反应，在人形的躯壳里仿佛有一头野兽在嘶吼着叫他将身下的猎物吃干抹净。冲动激烈到让心脏在胸腔过度鼓动，加快的血流似乎要将那双金色的眼瞳都染作红色，长曾祢第一次这样张扬跋扈地用满是侵占欲的目光盯着蜂须贺，翠玉色的眸子里却映出那兽性被渐渐收敛转作温柔宽和的模样。

“抱歉——”

长曾祢道歉的话音还没落下，玉白的手臂忽然从两侧晃过。蜂须贺勾起手臂圈在他颈上把他压下来，不偏不倚地叫他的唇撞上蜂须贺的唇，柔软的触感撩拨着长曾祢思绪深处的弦，传来崩断的干脆声音。

“唔——”

才被压下的野兽瞬间冲上来，从蜂须贺鼻腔中哼出柔软无助的声音。长曾祢一把将他揉入怀中，蛮横强势地吮咬他的唇，从唇瓣到齿尖，从细舌到腔壁，像涸泽的鱼汲取水分，势不可挡又贪婪无度。

蜂须贺没有想到会这样，虽然他原本就较着劲，看见长曾祢的冲动后就赌气地想把它逼出来，可他没有想到自己惹了火的会是这样疯狂得令人畏惧。

但是显然后悔已经晚了。唇瓣揉磨着，肿痛感让蜂须贺愈加泪眼婆娑。长曾祢一度将他拥紧着，肆掠他的唇舌，剥夺他的空气，窒息感叫蜂须贺开始徒然无力地挣扎，呜咽着哼声，眼前都变得一片花白了，又才大张了嘴吸进一口空气就再被堵住嘴更深地侵略。

细流还可以被封堵，洪水就无法阻挡了。长曾祢已经无法再理解“理智”的含义，冲动原本是很可怕的情绪，被极度压抑了太过长久的冲动就更是狂暴又疯魔。他的意识已经被危险的臆想侵占，长曾祢粗暴地抓上稚嫩猎物的藤紫长发，咬着蜂须贺的舌卷入口中，要将它吃掉一样。吞咽不急的津液在蜂须贺愈加稚柔的缨咛中从嘴角涌出顺着下颌骨滑落到耳梢颈项，舌上传来被蚕食般的刺痛痒涨，口腔被撑得好像已经没有办法合上，可蜂须贺却无力反抗，甚至无可救药地痴迷其中，挑着舌尖试图将他勾回口中，就这样疯狂又糜乱的将之继续。

“啊——”

下身被宽大的手掌攥入手中时蜂须贺不禁仰起头含着哭腔娇嗔地叫了一声。如果他有一点抗拒的意思，将蜂须贺放在最优先的长曾祢的自制力也许还会把这个男人唤醒，可他并起双腿在长曾祢身侧扭捏地蹭揉着，下腹腰身和青涩的性器都因为兴奋而微微抽动。长曾祢松开他的唇极具侵略性和情欲暗示地从他唇角大肆吻向耳梢，托起他的头张开嘴咬在被染湿的颈侧，他的身体颤栗着，握在手里的小家伙直白干脆地仰起头直挺又炽热，长曾祢毫不怜惜地用指腹的纹理搓揉过他表皮稚嫩的性器，从一开始就过强的刺激让蜂须贺不住颤栗着胡乱蹬着腿又窝起身体，蜷着肩膀收回手臂，抓在长曾祢的头发上用力得手指都泛了白。

“嗯——”

长曾祢的手掌包裹着他的性器，从囊袋富有技巧地揉弄挤压，玩弄敏感幼嫩的顶端。失控感让性液的发泄带来失禁般的羞耻感，几乎全身都烧红的蜂须贺在长曾祢的吻中含糊不清地呜咽着，泪水陷进唇间的缝隙，咸甜味道叫长曾祢稍微松开他，一边将溅在掌心的体液揉在他的性器上，一边迷离着愈加深邃的金色眼瞳注视被泪水抹花了脸的小家伙。

“蜂须贺——”

长曾祢在他耳边低沉地喃语，一瞬惹得他头皮发麻，下身也不由自主地重新起了反应。防线崩塌的蜂须贺这时才开始惊慌失措地拍在他胸口，而长曾祢压下身体将他在两侧的双腿撑开，裆部支起的东西从他大敞的会阴磨过。

“蜂——蜂须贺……”

长曾祢有些失控地加重了手掌的力道，疼得蜂须贺又蜷起身体叫了一声。他隔着一片水色朦胧看见长曾祢颤抖着的紧蹙眉头，身上这个愚蠢的家伙像个大型的猫科动物一样在颈窝温柔地蹭着头。

“少啰嗦。”蜂须贺快速又小声地说了句，双腿颤栗着夹在他身侧，“我不是小孩子。”

“……嗯。”

“啊！”

突然加剧的刺激叫蜂须贺惊叫出声，慌得给了长曾祢脑袋一掌，被金色发尾圈着颈项的黑色脑袋晃了一下又回到他锁骨，口腔的湿热覆上喉咙。他依稀听见长曾祢去扣了什么东西的咕啾声音，下一秒长曾祢的手掌就扣在他股间，把黏腻又有些凉的稠黏液体挤进了小穴。毫无预料的进入让蜂须贺甚至没有抗拒的空隙，一边吞没着长曾祢的手指感叹于那里被进入原来是这样简单的事情。长曾祢把那粘稠的液体胡乱抹散在他的会阴，一点一点按进穴中抚揉穴肉，手指在穴中抽插着渐渐加快速度搅弄得一阵恼人的声响，摩擦的炽热感却让蜂须贺无心顾及，只是紧紧抓在长曾祢肩膀。

手指抚按过敏感处，让蜂须贺在意料之外体验了一次难以理解的高潮。两次发泄绞空了他的力气，一度蜷起的身体无力地瘫软在地上，长曾祢抽出了手指从他身上离开，蜂须贺失去落点的双手落在长发缠绕的胸口。他在缓和的喘息间为长曾祢的拖拽收回视线，模糊不清的视野中他看见长曾祢托着他将自己的下身抵在了胯间，他看见自己沾黏着体液随呼吸起伏的小腹和搭在小腹上顶端还留着白灼的软趴趴的性器，然后从长曾祢拉低的裤腰上弹出男人粗壮精悍的肉刃。

蜂须贺被吓了一跳，视野愈加清晰，长曾祢的家伙就看起来更加可怕。长曾祢脱去了上身的体恤，锻炼有素的肌肉让蜂须贺更真实地有了任人宰割的意识，眼见着长曾祢扶着性器抵上自己身下，蜂须贺还是慌乱地又泪水泛滥着喊起“不要”，即便事到如今这种话已经毫无意义了。

“啊——”

顶撞、撑胀与撕裂感，蜂须贺胡乱抓着手，也许想像之前那样攀在长曾祢肩膀上寻求一个支撑，但长曾祢坐起了身，而他的手边什么都没有。他只是弱小无力地蜷着双手在胸前，不敢动作地任由长曾祢将身体开拓，甚至连叫喊的力气都没有，然后抬起双手遮在了眼前。

“啊——”

轻浅地顶撞让蜂须贺端不住手臂，缝隙间露出泪眼婆娑的双眼。长曾祢心疼地将浴巾卷了卷塞到他腰下，小心地俯下身去抚开他的手臂，安慰地轻轻吻在他眼睛上，抚着疼了这么多年的小家伙的头把他揉在怀里。

缓缓摆动的腰顶着蜂须贺的身体摇晃，蜂须贺窝在长曾祢胸口咬着唇呜咽着忍耐。身体已经没有任何力气了，被撑起的双腿也只是搭在长曾祢腿上任由摇曳，下腹好像描绘出长曾祢性器的性状，从形态到褶皱到青筋，蜂须贺愈加地埋下头藏在他胸口，想到自己的身体里吞入了什么样的东西，肠壁就不受控制地抽动着吮舔，像是邀着他进到深处，不知廉耻地吞吐。

于是他真的进来了，到更深的地方，直到他腿根的皮肤贴上了身体，蜂须贺才明白过来刚才进到体内的只是一部分而已。内脏都被挤压的错觉让蜂须贺一下慌张起来，细嫩柔软的肠壁会被他的东西捣坏掉的，只是害怕还来不及转换作言语，体内的东西忽然退了出去，被撑开的肠壁突兀地陷落涌上莫名的空虚，蜂须贺一时不甚明白，长曾祢又闯进时在痛与畏惧间愈加高昂的快感就冲上大脑，把他的耳尖鼻尖都灼得通红，脚尖都绷紧起来，环上手臂将长曾祢紧紧拥住。

蜂须贺的身体包裹着性器，和手掌完全不同的感触让长曾祢想要慨叹。紧致的肠壁贴合着下身，凸凹间都是他的性状，长曾祢深吸一口气，耐着性子把他的小家伙抱紧，从轻缓的试探开始，将他占有侵犯。藤紫的发凌乱地缠在他的身上——脸颊、肩膀、胸口、手臂——比臆想中的更加诱人和美丽，这样可爱又惹人宠溺。诚实的畏惧与沦陷都显露在被泪水染花的脸上，那双明亮的翠玉色眼眸此时泪水氤氲满目迷离，柔软的身躯从里到外都被他拥有，而这并非一厢情愿的臆想或者强迫，是这个小家伙自甘情愿的刻意引诱——

一瞬之前的种种他都明白了过来。那些看起来暧昧的姿态不是他的错觉，都是这个狡猾的小家伙刻意的诱惑。残存的一点罪恶感也渐渐褪去了，长曾祢注视着身下的小家伙的目光饶有趣味又意味深长，蜂须贺还一副天真无辜地显出些困惑，但看来他也很快就明白了过来而变得更加惊慌失措，长曾祢就在这时轻咬他的耳垂，揉捏立起的乳尖，一边不再收敛地纵情贯穿他，一边在他耳边一一细数那些他还以为没有被察觉的小动作。

喉咙也哭喊得哑了，蜂须贺就闭了嘴只是呜咽吞咽。大概没有多少人的第一次会像他这样惨烈狼狈，浑身上下大概没一处不留下点青紫淤红，蜂须贺也不是没点自知之明，中途就把脸藏了个严严实实，矢口否认长曾祢的一一细数。鬼知道这家伙怎么有这么旺盛的体力和这么强盛的精力，浑身都好像被揉散了一样，体液直接冲进肠道里，一股一股地溅到深处。长曾祢抽出的性器打在腿根染上一片湿黏，他还用手掌掐揉着腿肉，目光那样露骨地注视着自己羞耻地大敞的下身。

堵了那么久的心结终于解开，长曾祢倒也有心思后续安抚一下他，耳鬓厮磨着些许缠绵，然后把湿得一塌糊涂的小家伙抱起来走进浴室，让一点力气都没有的蜂须贺靠在自己怀里，用手中的花洒从脸上到脚尖，从口中到身下，再将他尽数淋湿了一遍从里到外的清洗干净，然后抽条浴巾把他擦一擦裹好，打横抱着回去有着柔软床铺的卧室里再慢慢跟他交待压攒了这么多年的“情绪”。

——走出浴室时蜂须贺才看到角落被揉得乱七八糟的冰淇淋纸盒，融化的白色稠液让他明白了什么。于是长曾祢怀里的小家伙蹬了蹬腿，而长曾祢嗅着充盈的体液气味，计量着时间，要在浦岛回来前处理干净。

 

那天晚上浦岛是一点都不明白为什么蜂须贺哥哥身体不舒服到晚饭都没有下来吃，长曾祢哥哥还一点都不担心甚至满脸写着充实。客厅茶几上放着一盒化得透透的冰淇淋，浦岛偷偷瞄了眼身后，看长曾祢不在就开心地把冰淇淋和勺子一起拿走回了房间里偷吃。晚上睡觉的时候总觉得夏夜的蝉声中好像混杂着两个哥哥的交谈声，但再怎样两个人也不会三更半夜吵架吧，浦岛在犹疑中窝紧被子。

不知道长曾祢哥哥什么时候才能知道蜂须贺哥哥一直在偷偷喜欢他的事。


End file.
